


Over

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt, Jealous Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Wedding, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cette nuit, Sherlock est celui qui part le premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999403) by [Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty)



> Après le Smaugbo, me re voilà pour un mois de drabble, cette fois Johnlock ! Si vous avez des idées de thèmes, n'hésitez pas ! De même pour faire signe de présence, commentaire ou kudo, ça fait toujours plaisir et on se sent beaucoup plus lu ! J'espère que ça plaira ! Même si évidemment, c'est très court, c'est tout là l'intérêt des drabbles !

Sherlock était parti. C'était fini. Désormais, John ne rentrerait pas... John est un homme marié. Pas à lui... Le détective consultant s'assoit dans ce fauteuil à présent déserté, recroqueviller comme un enfant.  
  
Son endroit. Son sourire. Ses bras. L'odeur de John... C'est douloureux. Des coups de poignard semblaient de simple piqûre à côté et il en avait expérience pour pouvoir le dire. Il a mal, il veut vomir, étouffe... Seul, dans le noir, quelque chose coule le long de sa joue.  
  
Ils hurlent en lui, son esprit, son cœur... _John, s'il te plaît, revient_...


End file.
